


Georgi’s Love Will Last For Evermore

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, M/M, Sod me, Songfic, Thank tumblr for this one, Yuri on ice songfic, this took me forever to get around to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After being cursed for years, Georgi has finally gotten a glimpse of freedom but, unable to see them unhappy, he releases them.





	Georgi’s Love Will Last For Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Guess how many freakin’ times I had to listen to the soundtrack of this movie whilst writing this? Seriously take a guess! (hint: 3)

_Once Upon a Time, in the hidden heart of Russia, a handsome young prince by the name of Georgi Popovich lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything that his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people._

_But one night, during one of these fine parties, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm that was raging outside._

_As a gift, she offered the prince a single black rose and while he admired the unique flowers beauty, he was repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away._

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances._

_For beauty is found within._

_When he dismissed her again, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress!_

_The prince fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness but it was too late. She had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. What had previous been black and purple eye makeup became dark feathers that spread all over his body, his jet black suit twisting and contorting his body to resemble a hideous crow-like creature with a pair of great feathery wings growing from his back and when they beat hard against the ground as the prince writhed in pain, people and objects alike were sent flying in every direction._

_Some attempted to run for the door but it was in vain as the enchantresses retribution had extended to the castle itself... and all who lived there. The screaming, panicking guests and servants were shrunk down and turned into everyday household objects. The master of ceremonies, Victor and his lover Yuuri were turned into a candelabra and a teapot respectively, the prince’s mentor Yakob became a clock and so on until the only sound was the rustling of their master’s newly acquired wings and his sobs of agony._

_As the days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved._

_For the rose she had offered him was, truly, an enchanted rose._

_If he could earn the love of another and learn to love in return by the time that the last petal fell, the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

Despite all conceivable odds, someone did stumble upon the castle. They were an outsider in the village of their birth and after one too many overheard snide comments, they had stormed out, taking their horse with them and fleeing into the forest.

Dark had fallen before too long and they had taken refuge in the castle away from the blistering cold and unforgiving wind.

Whilst initially suspicious of the stranger’s appearance and wary of approaching due to their appearance, the staff had soon welcomed them with open arms and it was only when they had wandered around the gardens and approached the spiralling vines of black roses that the master made his appearance.

Enraged at the idea of some stranger encroaching on his property, the master had spirted the stranger up into the tallest tower and imprisoned them there. It was only through the pleas of his servants that he allowed them out and, through even more of the servant’s machinations, they were invited to dinner. Initially hesitant and extremely reluctant, the stranger’s hunger soon won out.

They had been treated to the most extravagant dinner that they had ever seen and the staff had thrown in a magnificent show to go with it. Unfortunately, curiosity had won over afterwards and they had wandered into the West Wing where they had been warned to never tread. They discovered the enchanted rose and the Prince had found them there, launching in a fury that threatened to rattle the tiles off the roof with the force of his roars. Terrified, the person fled into the night on horseback but when a pack of vicious wolves threatened, the Prince leapt to their rescue but he didn’t walk away from the battle unscathed.

With no small amount of struggle, the person managed to get the prince back to the castle and into bed to recover. Bit by bit, watched over carefully but silently by the servants, the two became close until the Prince mustered up the courage to show the person the grand ballroom, the place where he had been cursed and, after a fine dinner, a quick brush up by the servants and a considerable amount of encouragement, they met together in the ballroom. They danced together for what could have possibly been hours, days or even years under the gentle serenade of the orchestra.

Unfortunately, this moment of bliss could only last so long before Georgi noticed how melancholic the person had been and after a bit of prodding, they confessed that they were homesick. Even though they had been ostracised from the people there, that village was their home and they wanted to see it again. With the heaviest of hearts, Georgi told them that they may go.

He set them completely free.

Barely able to believe what they were being told, the person tried to say that they would return but Georgi insisted and the person departed, leaving Georgi alone in his castle with just the servants to keep him company.

But Georgi did not simply turn away from the window. He kept watching, eventually flying up onto the higher points so that he could mark their progress out of the grounds.

_“I was the one who had it all..”_ He said to himself.

 

_“I was the master of my fate,_

_I never needed anybody in my life…”_ All he had needed was people to serve him and guests to admire him.

_“I learned the truth too late….”_ What a completely fool he had been!

 

_!I'll never shake away the pain,_

_I close my eyes but they’re still there…_

_I let them steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bear!”_ He stood up, the late night wind blowing against his chest and causing his wings to extend, casting a long shadow.

_“Now I know she'll never leave me!”_ He called into the night, gripping the railing of the balcony where he was standing tightly.

_“Even as she runs away_

_She will still torment me!_

_Calm me! Hurt me!_

_Move me! Come what may.”_ He turned and began climbing up the tower, only turning his head away from this task to watch the fading light.

_“Wasting in my lonely tower!_

_Waiting by an open door._

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in…_

_And be with me for evermore!”_ His voice echoed through the night, catching the attention of the servants who gathered at the windows to watch him.

_“I rage against the trials of love!”_ He beat his fists against the tower’s tiles, grinding his teeth together at the pain in his chest. The pain of losing the only person who he had ever thought could love him.

_“I curse the fading of the light!”_

_Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach,_

_She's never out of sight!”_ He perched at the top of the tower, using his great talons to hold on, and watched as the night gradually grew lighter.

_“Now I know she'll never leave me!”_

_“Even as she fades from view,”_ The last glimpse of the person whipped from sight and he felt his heart shatter into pieces.

_“She will still inspire me,_

_Be a part of everything I do.”_ His great wings extended completely, the grip that his talons had on the tiles keeping grounded.

_“Wasting in my lonely tower,_

_Waiting by an open door…_

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in._

_“And as the long, long nights begin,_

_I'll think of all that might have been,_

_Waiting here for evermore!” With that final word being carried off into the dawning light by the wind, Georgi crumpled. He climbed in through the tower’s open window and covered his face with his hands, hot tears rolling down his cheeks._

_How had he let himself be so stupid?_

_How could he ever think that someone like them could love such a hideous beast?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, took forever to get uploaded and I'm putting it up in the same place that I wrote it. A Costa.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> If you did, please leave me kudos and comments because I treasure each and every one.
> 
> Please visit me on tumblr at: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
